Destiny
by xo-stars-xo
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a tomboy genius that has just moved into Konoha High. Uchiha Sasuke, adored by many fangirls. Will romance come between them when a sudden arranged marriage comes up? sasusaku naruhina, nejitn and shikaino. First fanfic. AU slightly OOC
1. Welcome Back!

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Summary:

Haruno Sakura, a tomboy genius that has just moved into Konoha High. Uchiha Sasuke, adored by many fan girls. Will romance come between them when a sudden arranged marriage comes up? High school AU. Obviously sasusaku including naruhina nejiten and shikaino. Teen rated for language and other things.

A/N: I suck at making summaries so deal with it.

**Chapter 1**

Welcome back!

Haruno Sakura gazed out of the window. Everything looked the same before. The car drove to a sudden halt.

"Sakura, dear, we're here." Her mother called as she looked at the house and the address. Sakura snapped out of her deep reverie. They stepped out of the car.

"Wow this looks like the same house we had before." Sakura said.

Sakura's family had just come back to Konoha after 9 years. They went to Sunagakure for business. Sakura now owned her own company. Her dream was to own a bakery shop, since she loved to bake. That dream was over when they went to Sunagakure.

Soon after they moved in, Sakura looked at the letters they received. Sakura saw a letter for her. She opened it and found out that she was going to Konoha High. She called for Gaara, her older brother.

"Looks like we're in the same school again." Gaara sighed. Gaara was one year older then Sakura. He was always so overprotective of her. Once a boy just wanted to ask Sakura a question about the summer festival and next the boy got beat really badly. The next eldest was Temari and Kankuro. They were supposed to come to the school the next day and would be boarding there.

The next day, Sakura got up early to have a quick detour around Konoha so she could see if any changes were made. On her way to the high school she saw an old friend of hers. Of course her blonde friend saw her.

"Sakura! I'm Naruto remember?!" He yelled.

"Shut the hell up and yeah I remember!" She screamed back.

They walked to each other and gave a friendly hug. Then Sakura gave Naruto a punch on the head.

"Didn't I tell you 9 years ago to keep your voice down?" Sakura said.

Naruto stared into space blankly, trying to call his memory back.

"Oh yeah I remember now." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know you came back. You could have told me or Ino." Naruto complained.

"It was sudden so I didn't have enough time to tell you."

"Which school do you go to now?"

"Konoha High."

"AWESOME! INO AND I GO THERE TOO!" The hyper blonde yelled.

Naruto kept on talking and talking until they got to the school gates of Konoha High.

"Ino, look who's back!" Naruto shouted to the other blonde.

Ino turned around to see her childhood friend and cousin. (A/N: Couldn't resist having Ino and Naruto as cousins. X3)

"Sakura, Is that you?" Ino questioned.

"Duh, what do you think? I'm the only pink haired person you've met." Sakura replied.

Ino squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Squeeze her anymore and her brother will kick your ass." Naruto reminded.

"Oh yeah." Ino remembered as she stopped hugging.

"Ino, Naruto! Ohayo!" a brunette screamed

"Tenten, Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"Who's this?" The brunette with her hair styled as two buns.

"This is Haruno Sakura. She was my best friend until she had to move away." Ino declared.

"I'm Tenten." The brunette introduced herself. "This is Hyuuga Hinata." She said pointing to a shy looking girl who kept on blushing constantly.

"N-nice to m-meet you." She stuttered.

After that they went to find the rest of the gang. Sakura had to go to the toilet so she left for a while.

'_Right, now I have to find Ino'_ Sakura thought as she walked out of the toilets. She searched for her friends when she suddenly had a strange feeling. She walked to place that she didn't remember going.

'_Shit, I'm lost.'_

'**Hell yeah you're right'**

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap.'_

Suddenly a raven haired boy bumped into her.

"_Holy crap. Who the hell was that?" _Sakura thought.

"Watch where you're going pinky." The raven haired boy insulted.

'_Oh no didn't he say that word?'_

'**Crap. I feel sorry for that guy.'**

Sakura didn't mind the word pink because of her pink hair. But if she was called by that **word, **she will beatthe hell out of that person.

"Come back you chicken ass bastard!" She yelled.

He couldn't hear since he was already running away.

"Coward." Sakura said to herself.

Soon she could find her way to her new friends. Naruto finally saw his onyx eyed friend.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

The onyx eyed teen turned.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Meet Sakura-chan. She was Ino's best friend."

Naruto showed Sasuke, Sakura.

"You again!" Sakura yelled.

"Pinky?" Sasuke questioned.

'**Whoa! He said that word twice!' **Inner Sakura said.

"Chicken ass bastard!" Sakura called.

"Naruto, did you show me some pink haired freak?"

Sakura got even madder.

"You are so getting it bastard!" Sakura let out her fist and was about to beat him up. Fortunately for Sasuke he was saved by Ino and Naruto who held her back.

"LET ME GO!!!" Sakura screamed.

"W-what's this strange feeling?" Hinata asked.

"Holy " Naruto warned. (A/N: lol, it's censored. Guess who's here?)

"Crap." Ino let go of Sakura who had calmed down now.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tenten said getting scared.

A red haired teen walked in the high school and approached the pink haired teen.

A/N: Right I'm taking a break here. I'm getting hungry. I haven't mentioned anything about Sakura being like a tomboy… Yet. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't think there's much humour in this so I'll try my best not to copy other fanfic's ideas and make my own funny moments. Anyways reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Guess Who?

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Unfortunately)

Chapter 2  
Guess Who?

A/N: Sorry, I have no idea about the recap so I'll just carry on the last sentence.

The red haired teen walked into the high school and approached the pink haired teen.

"Gaara nii-san, you're late." Sakura called

"Ino, Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

"Yup that's me!" Naruto said, trying to play along.

"Anyone hurt you yet?"

Everyone went silent.

"Actually th-" Sakura began but was cut off by Ino's nudging.

"Hey, Sasuke's gone." She whispered.

"What?!"

Sakura looked around but there was no Sasuke to be found.

"Dammit, he got away." Sakura said pissed off.

The bell rang and students rushed to their classroom. Sakura looked at her schedule.

"Yay! You're in the same class as the group!" Ino cheered.

Tenten was looking around frantically, as if she was looking for someone.

"W-what's wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Do you know where Neji is?" (A/N: Almost forgot about him so I had to make him into a sneaky entrance.)

"Oh he's going to be a bit late since he forgot to get ready."

"Good!"

Tenten was usually stuck on math and she had that session today. Neji would help her since they sat together. Everyone sat in their places. Naruto was sitting with Hinata, Ino was sitting with Shikamaru, Tenten was sitting with Neji and Sasuke sat alone. Surprisingly the teacher came in early.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, this must be a miracle since you're always so late." Naruto said aloud.

"Well Tsunade-sama kicked me into school really early today." Kakashi explained. "Anyways, there's a new student joining us this year. Her name is Haruno Sakura please treat her nicely. Sakura walked in as he said that.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said in a well mannered speech.

"Ummm... Where should you sit." Kakashi pondered, looking around the class. "Ah, how about sitting with Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, put your hand up to show Sakura-san her seat." Kakashi ordered.

_'Not the chicken ass bastard again.'_ Sakura thought, giving an unpleasant look.

Sasuke had the same look on his face and he uneasily raised his hand. Unfortunately Sakura had to do what she was told to do. She walked up with many girls glaring at her.

_'What the hell is up with the girls glaring at me?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura slumped on her seat and leaned on the desk giving a cold look at Sasuke. (A/N: There's her tomboy side coming out a bit plus everyone in Sakura's class are geniuses but I just had to put Naruto in that group.)He gave a cold look back. They had to deal with it until the lessons were over.

Hours later, it was lunch. The usual group sat together. This time with Neji in the group.

"Neji, where were you?" Naruto questioned.

"None of your business, idiot." Neji coldly answered back.

"There's someone we want to show you." Tenten said, trying to start a conversation. (A/N: Neji is in the same class as Sakura but he didn't attend that morning.)

"This is Haruno Sakura." Ino introduced.

"Sasuke-teme! Sit with us!" Naruto yelled and then was hit by his cousin.

"Don't you dare interrupt me again!" Ino warned.

Soon the commotion was over and everyone sat down on a table. Sasuke came up to them panting.

"Fan girls again?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, the damn bitches never leave me alone."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said his catch phrase.

Sakura still looked angry at him.

"Chicken ass bastard." Sakura called.

"Whore." Sasuke called back.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Ice cube."

"Pinky."

Sakura stopped.

"What the hell did you say!" Sakura yelled. She arose from her seat and punched Sasuke in the face.(really, really, really hard) He flew over to the opposite wall. Gaara saw all of this and clapped for his little sister.

"Sakura, I'm so proud of you!" Gaara congratulated.

"You better watch your mouth next time or i'll punch you through the roof!" Sakura threatened.

Gaara was so proud that he left the cafeteria to have a 'moment'.

"I've never seen Sakura like this since nine years ago." Ino said, stunned. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Oh wait a minute." Naruto suddenly remembered something important.

"What is it?"

"Didn't Sakura-chan have a weak body?"

"Oh crap, you're right."

Gaara came in the cafeteria and walked up to Sakura. He also remembered the same thing too.

"Sakura, remember. Don't put too much stress in your body. You'll..." Gaara was stopped by Sakura fainting.

"...faint again." Gaara finished.

_'Ouch! My head hurts like hell.'_

**'Looks like you fainted again'**

_'Crap. Then I should be at...'  
_

Sakura woke up startled.

"Damn, I'm in hospital again."

"Who knew you could faint in the cafeteria." Ino reminded.

"And in front of the whole school." Naruto added.

"Idiot! That's not helping!" Tenten said punching Naruto's head.

"At least be more careful next time." Temari reminded.

"Temari? Why are you here? Where's Gaara?"

"He's still looking for his room in the high school."

"Right."

When Sakura was recovered She looked for here room. On the way she saw Gaara, still looking for his room.

"It's been four hours and you still can't find your room." Sakura scolded. Gaara blushed.

"Look on the third floor" Sakura suggested. And with that Gaara set off.

"Figures." Sakura said to herself playing the flashback into her head over and over again.

There was always a problem with Gaara looking for something. She had no idea why.

Sakura followed her sheet of paper. She opened her door and her roommate was...  
Ino.

"Sakura-chan! I thought if I didn't have a roommate then I would be your roommate." Ino greeted.

Sakura just smiled. Sakura had just finished unpacking when she asked Ino a sudden question.

"Why am I always getting glares by other girls?

"Well it's because that Sasuke bastard has tons of fan girls. You're sitting next to him in class so lots of girls hate you now!" Ino said in a girly voice.

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically and slumped on her seat.

It was only a few weeks until they get a few weeks off. She had no idea on how to deal with Sasuke. The next day everyone got to their classes and did their normal routine whenever Kakashi was late. ARM WRESTLING! It was usually between Naruto and Ino.

"You're going down today Ino!" Naruto said, confident.

"Yeah right, you haven't even beat me once!" Ino laughed.

"Right, this is the semi-finals of arm wrestling and can Uzumaki Naruto win? Not a chance! He has a huge loss of 17 games with

Yamanaka Ino who is in the lead in the game!" Tenten mimicked, holding a lollipop in her hand, pretending it was a microphone.

It was only a few seconds until Ino slammed Naruto's hand down the table. Naruto moaned in pain while Ino was cheering and shouting.

"The winner is, for the 18th time, Yamanaka Ino!" Before Tenten could continue, she was stopped by Sakura who snatched the lollipop away from her hands.

"Tenten! What did I tell you to stop taking my lollipops from my box!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Tenten said crossing her arms and looking away.

As soon as that happened Kakashi walked in.

"Sorry I was late again guys I had to..."

"We know already that you were late because you read your perverted book!" Naruto said aloud.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm going to teach you maths today."

Everyone moaned. Naruto panicked.

_'Crap. I have no clue about this. I'm not sitting next to Shikamaru anymore. Ino's gonna take Kyuubi away if I fail again!'_ Naruto was just about to hit his head on the table when Hinata interrupted him.

"U-umm... Naruto-kun, d-do you need help on the m-maths?"

"Yes! Thank you Hinata! You're a lifesaver!"

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly which caused her to blush deeply. Unfortunately, Neji was watching all af this.

"Why did I get a cousin that's stupid enough to like him?" Neji said to himself quietly.

"Hm? What did you say?" Tenten said concerned.

"N-nothing." He said looking away from the couple.

When Kakashi wasn't looking, Sakura silently banged her head on her desk.

_'Calm down Sakura, it's only tomorrow untill the weekend. I can make this right?'_

**'Nope. Probably not a chance.'  
**

_"Shut the hell up! It's not like you're me!'_

**' I am you. I'm just your inner that's all. Anyways if the chicken ass hair bastard calls us pinky again, I swear I will come out.**

_'Nope. Won't let you. Remember idiot, we have a weak body.'_

**'You know you're calling yourself an idiot.'**

_'Whatever!'_

Sakura was still in a fight with her inner when the bell rang for lunch. "What's wrong with Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"She's always like this don't worry." Ino told her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Well the only thing that will wake her up is a cold bucket of water!" Naruto joked. Ino hit his head.

"Don't say that! Anyways you forgot how to wake her up!"

"I thought you knew."

"Crap, I forgot too."

"I have no idea how you were called 'best friends'." Neji pointed out.

"Shut up! It was a long time ago! Anyways the only thing that would wake her up might be an insult." Ino remembered. As soon as she said that Sasuke came poking out of the door.

"Is pinky always a hundred years too late?" He insulted.

Unfortunately Sakura heard that. She stopped fighting with her inner and raised a fist in the air.

"What did you say chicken ass hair bastard!" Sakura yelled.

Her friends held her back, without surprised looks on their faces. Sakura was then dragged away to the back door of the classroom.

"You're lucky Gaara isn't here!" Sakura screeched.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

The day had finally ended. Sakura was happy to be back at her house. She walked up the street to her house with Gaara. Sakura noticed something that wasn't right.

"Hey what's that?" She said pointing a posh car.

"Wait a minute. It has the Uchiha crest on it." Gaara noticed it too.

"Then... Oh fuck."

Sakura and Gaara ran to the house. They banged on the door desperately.

"Okaa-san! Open the damn door!" Sakura was getting impatient.

They heard footsteps coming at the door.

"Sakura, would it kill you to be a little more patient" Her mother asked.

"No." Gaara answered for her.

"Okaa-san, what's that car doing in front of our house?" Sakura said even more seriously.

"Come in calmly and you will find out."

Sakura kept her cool and calmed down.

"Gaara, I suggest you come up here untill mother asks you to do something." Kankuro said at the top of the stairs.

Gaara nodded and did what he was told to do. He had a feeling that things would get really bad. Sakura was led to the kitchen to meet someone...

"Sakura, you should know that I have to make your arranged marriage." Her mother began before opening the door to the kitchen.

"I've found someone and I thought you would want to meet him straight away." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sakura was already angry and shocked of the person who she was going to be married with. Sakura took a deep breath before shouting and yelling.

T.B.C...

A/N: lol you should already know who it is anyway. I will update straight away! (I already have chapter 3 typed down) Reviews are much appreciated.  
Yay! 1907 words!


	3. Arranged Marriage

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3  
Arranged Marriage

.::Recap::.

"Sakura, you should know that I have to make your arranged marriage," Her mother began before opening the door to the kitchen.

"I've found someone and I thought you would want to meet him straight away." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sakura was already angry and shocked of the person who she was going to be married with.

She took a deep breath before shouting and yelling.

.::End of Recap::.

"Chicken ass hair bastard!" Sakura yelled.

"What the fuck! I'm going to get married with pinky?" Sasuke groaned.

"Say that one more time and you'll get a big fat shiner on your face so people can sympathy on why you have a chicken but hair!"

"Oooooooh. Sasuke you got told." Itachi said.

"Shut up!"

"So this is your daughter..." Sasuke's mother said while the couple were quarrelling.

"And so this is your son..." Sakura's mother began. "Well, I better break up the fight."  
Sasuke's mother nodded.

"Gaara! Take Sakura upstairs! She doing it again!" She called out.

Gaara peered through the door and sighed.

"I knew this would happen. Temari, Kankuro! Get the net!" Gaara called out.

"They're overdoing it again..." Sakura's mother sweatdropped. (you know that animes have)

Temari came in with a big net and threw it over Sakura. Kankuro and Gaara dragged the net up the stairs with Temari following.

"Dammit! Not again!" Sakura yelled.

"It's for your own good little sis." Temari said as she patted Sakura's shoulder.

And with that they heard a door slam.

"Am I seriously gonna marry her?" Sasuke questioned again.

"She seems... nice." Itachi commented.

Sasuke moaned. How was he supposed to put up with Sakura.

A few hours passed and Sakura had finally calmed down. Of course her brothers and sister followed her incase she would go crazy again and let her inner out.

"Is he still here." Sakura asked her mother.

"He's in the living room with his brother. Mikoto-san left them here so you can get to know each other."

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically.

She entered the living room with the Uchiha brothers staring at her.

"See, I knew she would calm down. You owe me ten dollars." Itachi demanded from his little brother.

Sasuke groaned and got his wallet out.

"Betting..." Temari said aloud.

Gaara just had a plain face which leaves Sakura and Kankuro's face looking like this 0.o

The weekend passed and Sakura just had to deal with him for the past few days. Sure Sasuke suffered some punches and insults but he was still alive. Sakura and Gaara walked together to the high school. On the way they met Naruto and Ino.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura walked over and hit his head.

"Too loud." Sakura reminded.

"So, how was your weekend?" Ino asked, trying to start a conversation.  
Sakura paused.

"Uhh... Gaara will tell you, right?" Sakura said making an excuse and nudging Gaara.

"I think I had a letter from Tsunade-sama to come to school early so i'll see you later!" Sakura was making up another excuse and ran quickly.

She left a confused Ino. She let a death glare to Gaara.

"So, what really happened?" Ino asked evilly.

Sakura stopped running and panted. Her head started to ache again. She sat on a bench and rested for a while. Then she saw a posh car coming by with the Uchiha crest on it. It stopped in front of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke's mother called out.

"M-mikoto-san?" Sakura breathed.

"Don't call me that. Call me Kaa-san!" She chirped. Sakura stayed silent.

"Come in the car! I'm already taking Sasu-chan to school."

"Don't call me like that!" A cold voice could be heard in the car.

Mikoto got out and dragged Sakura in. At first she was confused but when Mikoto closed the door she got angry.

"Aaaaaaahh! What the hell!" Sakura started screaming to get out but Mikoto restrained her.

They got to the school where they saw Gaara, Ino and Naruto waiting. Sakura jumped out of the car.

"Gaara! Ino! I'm saved!" She hugged Ino desperately.

"Has she taken her medication?" Ino asked.

"Dunno." Gaara said walking away to his room.

"Crap, my head hurts again." Sakura complained.

"Well, calm the heck down!" Naruto suggested.

Mikoto got out of the car and let Sasuke out.

"You better get along well and remember that!" Mikoto reminded.  
They just stared at her blankly.

"At least look like a couple. Oh and Sasu-chan, remember to take care of Sakura-chan." Mikoto said seriously.  
And with that she got in the car and drove off.

"Hey Teme, you do know that name is ruining your reputation." Naruto said as he let out his laugh that he was holding.

"Anyways, why was she telling both of you to at least look like a couple." Ino asked.

"Is there something you're not telling me Sakura?" She shot out her 'tell-me-or-else' look.

"I'll tell you when we get to our room." Sakura said trying to make an excuse to be away from Sasuke. The girls walked off. Naruto gave a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Is there something you didn't tell me aswell?" Naruto asked the same question.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him.

**Sakura's and Ino's room.**

"You're what?!" Ino screamed from their room.

"You're lying right?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Sakura said.

"What if Sas-gay's fangirls know about this!" Ino panicked.

"Since when did you call him Sas-gay?"

"Since we tried to calm you down in the cafeteria last week." Ino reminded. "But since you're his fiancé now, I'll restrain myself to stop calling him that nickname."

"Whatever." Sakura said trying not to care.

They got to their class and met up with their usual gang. But before they could speak Kakashi came early.

"Did Tsunade baa-chan kick you into school early again, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto gave a definite look.

"Nope. I heard some news from Sakura and Sasuke's parents." Kakashi looked at the panicking couple.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"NO!!!" The couple screamed in unison.

"Alright then. Now moving on with history. Kakashi announced.

"Great. What if your fangirls find out that i'm your fiancé? I'll be dead meat!" Sakura whispered quietly.

"That'll be good then." Sasuke said objecting.

Sakura let him go this time since she didn't want to start another fight. She looked troubled while the lesson was going. Sakura remembered each and every thing that Kakashi said.

"A long time ago, Someone's parents would choose their child's husband or wife. The child would have never been allowed to protest whether they hated the person who they were marrying ." Kakashi's words were stuck into Sakura's mind. Repeating and repeating.

'What! They have no saying in who they marry?! It's not fair!" Sakura complained in her mind.

'The same thing is happening to you too. Your mom made an arranged marriage and you have no say in it.'

'Hell ya, you're right.'

Sakura thought more and more about the marriage.

_'What if everyone knows about this? I'd get targeted by Sasuke's fangirls. What the hell should I do? Kamisama, please help me!'  
_

**'Sakura remember, you're not saying a prayer! The least you can do is ask advice from Ino.  
**

_'You're right but she sometimes gives me lousy advice.'_

**'Oh well, just take the best advice you hear.'**

_'Whatever'_

The bell rang and students were filling the hallways and going to their next classes. Sakura walked slowly still thinking what to do. Her friends weren't in the next class except for Sasuke. (A/N: Their mothers kept them in the same class all day long which was easy cuz they're both smart b.t.w)  
Physical Education was next but since Sakura had a weak body, the only thing she could do was watch them. Sakura lay down on the grass with the wind blowing her hair. A shadow appeared behind her and the person crouched down beside her.

"You sleepy pinky?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura couldn't even be bothered to get in a fight with him or punch him in the face.

"Whatever." She answered as she closed her eyes.

"You alright?

The response surprised her.

"Who are you 'cause you know you're not being mean like usual." Sakura blurted.

"Duh what else would I do? Your my fiancé now. The least we can do is get along with each other." Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

"Duh, i'm always right"

"Way to ruin the moment!"

The conversation was stopped by the bell ringing for lunch where they saw the usual gang on the same table.

"Sakura-chan! Congratulations!" Tenten yelled.

"Shhhh!!!" Sakura covered Tenten's mouth.

"How the fuck did she know?!" Sasuke demanded.

"We told the rest of the group but we promise, our lips are sealed to everyone else." Naruto said honestly.

"It better be!" Sakura threatened, showing her fist.

"Mmhh mmmhh, mmmmhh mmmmmhhhh." Tenten mumbled.

"What did she say?" Ino asked.

"She asked Sakura to take her hand out of her mouth." Neji explained.

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura immediately let go.

"Thank goodness!" Tenten breathed.

Finally the end of the day. Sakura slumped on her bed.

"Sanctuary." Sakura said relieved.

"So, how long do you think the secret's going to be kept?" Ino asked.

"Not long. Naruto might spill everything out when some fangirls try to threaten his doll."

"Kyuubi? He always brings that doll around him anyway so no-one can steal it."

"I want to get some shut eye. I'm really stressed right now."

"Okay... Oyasumi." Ino said in a bored voice.

"Oyasumi..." Sakura said slowly and then she drifted to sleep.

A/N: Sorry If there are any spelling mistakes. Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Secret Revealed

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4  
Secret Revealed

**.::Recap::.**

Finally the end of the day. Sakura slumped on her bed.

"Sanctuary." Sakura said relieved.

"So, how long do you think the secret's going to be kept?" Ino asked.

"Not long. Naruto might spill everything out when some fangirls try to threaten his doll."

"Kyuubi? He always brings that doll around him anyway, so no-one can steal it."

"I want to get some shut eye. I'm really stressed right now."

"Okay... Oyasumi." Ino said in a bored voice.

"Oyasumi..." Sakura said slowly and then drifted to sleep.

**.::End of Recap::.**

The gang managed to keep the secret for a week. They didn't know how much they were holding out anymore. People were getting suspicious of their strange behaviour. It was now only a few weeks until Spring break. If they went to the dance then everyone will definitely find out. The gang walked in the cafeteria as normally as they could. But several stares made them run to their table.

"Crap, they're on to us." Tenten whispered.

"Great, now we have to hide again. I want to eat ramen!" Naruto pouted.

"U-umm Naruto-kun, the lunch s-special for today is negi r-ramen." Hinata pointed out.

"Cool!" And with that Naruto lined up in the queue of people.

"I can't take this anymore! We've been hiding for weeks!" Sakura said quietly and started banging her head on the table.

"Quit it! Some people are staring at us!" Ino whispered.

"What the hell should I do? Gaara is on a class trip for a whole month and Temari and Kankuro are boarding at their school. I have no people to take advice from."

Suddenly a group of fangirls came up at their table.

"Umm, we like, want to know what's going on between all of you." A girl said.

"It's none of your business!" Sasuke said coldly.

"Right, we're telling Tsunade about, like, this." Another girl spoke up.

The girls ran off to the Tsunade's office followed by the gang. Of course Hinata stayed behind because Naruto was still at the queue. The girls banged on the door.

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"We like, want to see Tsunade-sama please." The girl asked.

As soon as she finished Sakura's group caught up with them.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade-same just wanted to see you two." Shizune called.

The couple blinked. The fangirls where put on hold because the couple was more important.

"Take a seat Sakura, Sasuke." Tsunade ordered.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Your mothers told me about you two having an arranged marriage. I have had several concerns about you two trying to hide something. Is this true?"

They slowly nodded their heads, waiting for the consequences.

"Well I need to announce this because my head aches of having those conversations and it's better to get them done and over with right?"

"I guess you're right..." Sakura agreed.

"Okay then i'll announce it then!" Tsunade said very quickly.

"NOO!!!" The couple said in unison but they were too late. Tsunade had already spoken in the microphone. After the announcement was over the gang was banging on the door heavily.

"Sakura, quick let's get you out of here!" Ino yelled.

Sakura hit her head on the desk. She had no idea what to do anymore. Lucky it was Friday or she wouldn't have to stay in school for more days. But there was another sudden thing. Sasuke's house house was now next to her house.

"Okaa-san, why?!" Sakura begged.

"Well, Mikoto-san and I thought this would tighten your relationship with Sasuke so they moved houses!" Her mother chirped.

_'Shit!'_ Sakura thought.

**'My god you're definitely right this time.'**

_'Kamisama, HELP ME!!!!!!!'_

T.B.C...

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but my mind is foggy right now. I have a bit of a writer's block and an artist's block. I need to think for a while. Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Weekend

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5  
Weekend

A/N: Have no idea for the recap, sorry.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- SLAM' 

Sakura groaned. 

"I have no idea why I got this annoying clock." 

She got out of bed and ran down the stairs. She found her mother preparing breakfast. 

"You're early on a Saturday morning." Her mother pointed out. 

"That's because I did all of my homework last night and I wanted to have fun early." Sakura stated.

Temari was at a sleepover and Kankuro was still asleep. (A/N: You should already know where Gaara is, if you don't read the previous chapter.) After that she ate breakfast she was told to wake her sleeping brother.

"Wake up Kankuro!" Sakura yelled as she tugged his blanket. 

"Five more minutes." He groaned. 

"Fine but if you're not up by five minutes, I'll get the maid to play the trumpet." Sakura warned.

One of the maids played really badly on the trumpet but she was trying to improve. Sakura got dressed after the warning and walked down the stairs to the living room. As she walked down she heard a terrible noise. Apparently Kankuro hadn't woken up yet and was now tortured by the horrible music the maid was playing. The doorbell rang as Sakura got to the living room.

"I'll get it!" Her mother chirped. Sakura just switched on the television, not caring. 

"Itachi, Sasuke! You're here!" Sakura's mother greeted. 

"I had to tag along or else Sasuke here would just run away." Itachi said as nicely as he could. 

"Sakura's just at the living room." She said.

The brothers were led to the living room where Sakura was watching a soap opera.

"I thought I'd miss this part!" Itachi said excitedly as he sat on a chair to watch. 

"What kind of brother do I have?" Sasuke asked himself. 

He went to the toilet after watching his strange brother. Sakura and Itachi stayed silent for a while.

"Something bothering you?" Itachi asked. 

"Yeah, this soap opera, Temari mentioned, sucks." Sakura commented. 

"Is it Sasuke aswell?" 

"I guess. Is he really nice?" 

"At some times he is. He's just really nice inside trust me. And at the same time Sasuke returned. 

"Okay..." Sakura slid out of the sofa and let Itachi watch.

She was suddenly pulled by her mother who was also grabbing Sasuke. She dragged them both to the garden. She threw them in. 

"This will get you bonding with each other!" A voice called out from the door which was Sasuke's mother. 

"How did you get here?!" Sasuke demanded. 

"Sakura-chan's mother and I planned all of this last night and I decided to tag along!" Mikoto chirped. 

"Have nice afternoon!" Sakura's mother shut the door and locked it twice so they were trapped in the garden.

Sakura got really irritated now. She walked to a table with a bench and banged her head on the table. 

"Why did I get a mother like her!" She said in between the bangs. 

Sasuke sat down beside her, watching what she was doing. 

"You know if you keep on doing this you'll start to faint again." Sasuke reminded. Sakura stopped. 

"Whatever." 

'Any suggestions on how to escape Sasuke's fangirls?' 

'Since when did you bring that subject up?' 

'Well I do have to be concerning about you.' 

'Do you know how to shut up?' 

'Yeah, I do.' 

'Well shut up.' 

'Nevah!' 

Sakura got even more frustrated. She had a troubled look on her face. 

"What the hell am I going to do with the damn fangirls?" Sakura moaned, burying her face in her hands. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you when they get you." Sasuke comforted. 

'Itachi was right. Sasuke does have a nice side' 

'Hey pay attention. Looks like he's going to make a move.' 

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura. He had a warm feeling when he was around her at some times. Of course they got along with each other. The two mothers stared outside the window. 

"The plan worked Mikoto!" Sakura's mother said happily. 

"Good now they're getting along with each other."

It was nearly sunset and the mothers had forgotten to unlock the door. They opened the door to find out Sakura sleeping on Sasuke's lap with him also sleeping. They took a picture of this moment and woke the couple up. They then ate and Sasuke went home. Surprisingly Ino came. 

"Hi! Can I stay over the weekend? Naruto's house is being rebuilt so He's staying at my house but there's no room for me." Ino blurted everything out in one sentence. 

"Come in!" Sakura said happily. (Apparently she's in a good mood.)  
Ino stepped in and settled down in Sakura's room. Sakura laid out Ino's bed and then slumped in her bed. 

"You seemed to be in a good mood." Ino realised. 

"Whatever." 

Ino kept on begging for a few minutes and then she lay on her bed. 

"You don't tell me anything anymore." Ino said looking away. 

"It's personal that's why." 

Ino suddenly remembered something. 

"Do you want to see what Naruto does at home?" 

"Since when did you bring this subject up?" 

"I don't care just see it!" Ino pleaded. 

Sakura looked at Ino's laptop and she played the video. Sakura then laughed, rolling on her bed. 

"This is so hilarious!" Sakura laughed. "How the hell did you get this?" 

"When I went to Naruto's birthday party last year, I put a tiny camera in his room and he still hasn't noticed yet!" 

For the rest of the night they were laughing so loud that Sasuke could hear them in his house. 

"Who the hell is with her?" Sasuke asked. 

"Dunno. I saw a blonde girl coming to her house." Itachi mentioned as he continued to watch television.

The next day, Ino and Sakura went downstairs for breakfast. 

"You're in a good mood today Ino." Sakura pointed out. 

"Well on Friday Shika-kun asked me out! Isn't that great!" Ino squealed. 

"Since when did you call him that?" Sakura giggled. 

"Come you should already know by now. And could you help me dress up?" Ino pleaded with puppy eyes. 

"Why not." Sakura agreed as she quickly ate up all of her breakfast. 

It took an hour for Ino to just deal with the outfits she had. As soon as she was ready, someone rang the doorbell. 

"I'll get it!" Sakura volunteered as she ran down the stairs. 

She opened the door to find out Sasuke with his mother. Apparently his mother forced him to go out with her today. (A/N: I'm not typing it directly because I have no idea what to type.) Mikoto slammed the door, leaving the couple. 

"Who was it?" Ino asked from the top of the stairs. 

"It's just Sasuke." Sakura called out. 

"Anyway, hurry up! I'm going to be late for my date." Ino said impatiently. 

"Date?" Sasuke questioned. "With who?" 

"Never mind that, can you drive?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Great, now let's get to the park." Sakura said quickly, pushing him outside. 

They got ready and put on their seatbelts and Sasuke quickly drove off. (A/N: Cannot be bothered to describe the car. Anyways, I don't know a lot about cars.) A few minutes came and they finally arrived in the park where Ino was supposed to have her date. A walk in the park. 

"Good luck Ino!" Sakura chirps as Ino climbed out of the car. 

Ino waved goodbye and set off to find Shikamaru. 

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked. 

"Have no idea." Sasuke stared blankly.

"Let's go home. I have an idea." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. And with that they drove off to Sakura's house.

They entered the house and Sakura walked straight in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Sakura just smiled again. Sasuke gave a questioning look.

Sakura got busy and she cooked lunch. Sasuke just waited by watching television in the living room. (Typical habit of boys.) It was nearly noon and Sasuke could already smell something good.

"Lunch is ready!" Sakura chirped in the door. Sasuke turned around and switched off the telly and headed towards the kitchen.

He stared blankly at the food and started to sit down in his seat. Sakura began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

They ate lunch normally and Sasuke was impressed by Sakura's cooking. After that they played some games. Of course Mikoto came in saying that Sasuke would stay overnight and Sakura's mother wouldn't back home the next day. For the rest of the afternoon, they watch television and of course were fighting over the remote. Later on Ino came back squealing.

"Man, I'll never forget this night. Hey, why is Sasuke in here?" Ino asked.

"His mother told him to sleep over here for the night." Sakura said quickly, trying to watch the telly. Sakura was then dragged by Ino.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll sleep in the guest room so you and Sasuke can have time with each other." Ino suggested.

Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sakura was still staring at the television.

Ino let go and walked up the stairs. She was extra tired so she decided to sleep early. A few hours later, Sakura began to get sleepy.

"Sasuke, I'm sleeping now." She reminded.

"Okay, I'm coming with you." He said turning off the television.

He followed Sakura up the stairs. Sakura then remembered what Ino had said earlier on.

"Crap." Sakura stopped.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked round to see her face.

"Sorry, but you'll have to sleep in my room." Sakura revealed. Of course this led Sasuke to shout his head off and bang his head on the wall. Sakura pulled him off and dragged him into her room.

"At least my room isn't pink. Deal with it at least." Sakura said.

She prepared the other bed while she left Sasuke to look around the room. Sakura was already done.

"Come on hurry up and sleep already. I'm tired." Sakura said wearily.

Sasuke did as he was told to. They slept normally and argued in their minds. But it wasn't half bad as they thought.

A/N: I know the last part was crap but deal with it. I will get to the fangirls chasing Sakura soon. Anyways reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Fangirls

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 6

Fangirls

A/N: Hiyas! I might make the chapters longer. Read my profile about the fanfic. Sorry if I did everything too quickly in the fanfic. Thnx 2 my first reviewer and readers. Luv ya loads!

The trio in Sakura's house walked to the high school together. Sasuke and Sakura were ready to face what the fangirls had in their sleeves. Sakura gulped and prepared for any fangirls coming in her way.

"Just wait here and I'll get Naruto out of the house." Ino said while running.

The couple were left to sit on a bench. Sakura was fidgeting and thinking what would happen to her in the school.

'_Oh crap, I can't run that fast if fangirls are chasing me. Argh! I hate my life.'_

'**You think so but you don't really hate your life.'**

'_Whatever.'_

Sakura then felt something on her hand. Sasuke was holding her hand. (A/N: Hehe, he's OOC but who cares. Everyone always makes him nice in every fanfic you read.)

"Don't worry; I'll always be at your side to protect you." Sasuke comforted.

(A/N: -- My God, it took me ages 2 type wat Sasuke had to say cuz I wouldn't even believe that he said tht.)

Sakura hugged him which meant thank you. (A/N: Man, they like each other _very _fast.) They quickly parted when they heard Naruto's yelling.

"I can't believe you wet the bed, you dimwit!" Ino growled as she returned.

"Usurutonkachi." Sasuke insulted. (A/N: If you don't know what that means, it's dumb ass in Japanese.)

"At least you're enjoying this teme." Naruto moaned.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Ino yelled.

A few minutes later they arrived at the high school. They met Shikamaru on the school gates, leaning lazily.

"Shikamaru, my main man!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, idiot. And don't call me 'my main man' or I won't help you on your maths homework again." Shikamaru threatened.

"Okay, whatever, just don't let Ino know." Naruto pleaded.

Usually Naruto never gave up but if he had to give up to save Kyuubi, then he would do what he was told to do. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't mention this. Ino went to her room when they got to the school.)

**Fangirls' P.O.V**

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows were 5 snobby, stuck up fangirls. Of course they about what happened between Sasuke and Sakura. They leader of the group of fangirls had revenge written all over her forehead. They were devastated that Sasuke was taken but they didn't give up yet.

A few minutes later, in someone's room, a meeting was being held. The fangirls had to think up of revenge before class starts.

"Right, we need to hurry up, we have ten minutes left." A girl with red hair which was so called to be Karin, ordered.

"We're like thinking as hard as we can." A girl said aloud.

"We'll never make up a plan by then." A girl moaned, dropping her head on the table.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Karin announced.

They formed a circle and she told them her evil plan. The girls carefully nodded and agreed. They would get ready for the plan at lunch and start their revenge the next day. They walked out of the room, excited about the plan. They knew it would go according to plan.

**Normal P.O.V**

In the classroom, the bell rang continuously. Kakashi still hadn't come yet. Of course they did their daily routine. Ino won in arm wrestling again, and Naruto lost again. Not long after some battles, Sakura wanted to join in.

"B-but Sakura, y-you might faint a-again." Hinata reminded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura replied.

Sakura sat on the table and waited for her opponent. Sasuke walked up to the table and sat down.

"I want a fight." He demanded.

"Whatever, I know I'll beat you anyway." Sakura said back.

"Best out of three."

"Whatever, come on let's start." Sakura said aggressively.

On the first game Sakura won. (A/N: W00t!) On the second game Sasuke won. (A/N: B00!) On the last game… Let's just say a guy just got beat.

Seconds later, Kakashi came strolling in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my alarm clock was broken." He lied.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is another miracle, you actually said the truth!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay, okay enough with the comments, now let's move on." Kakashi announced playing along.

**Lunch**

**Fangirls P.O.V**

The group sat down on a random table in the cafeteria. They set out a blue print sheet on the table and started writing down their plan. (A/N: Wow, they're so elaborate. It's like they've done this b4.)

"Karin, your plan is genius!" A girl whispered.

"Wait, step one of our plan is going according to plan." Karin said evilly as she watched Shizune walk towards Sasuke.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'**Come on already, say it man!'**

'_No way!'_

'**I know you obviously like her.'**

'_Yeah, but when should I say it?'_

'**I don't know. How about now?'**

'_No.'_

'**If you keep on getting nervous, then you will definitely have to say it when you get married.'**

'_Geez, whatever.'_

'**Hey why is Shizune coming over?'**

She approached me saying that I needed to go to Tsunade's office immediately.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'_Heh? Sasuke needs to go on a business meeting tomorrow?'_

'**Sounds important. Maybe it's because of the arranged marriage thingy.'**

' _Gaara still won't come back until next week. Who's going to keep me safe from fangirls. I mean there's already about 60 notes in my locker saying to watch out. What the hell should I do?'_

'**How about ask Ino for help. Naruto and the others might not do it but Ino will definitely do it.'**

As I ate my lunch I spotted a group of girls in the corner of my eye.

'_What the fuck? They're staring at me!'_

'**Here comes a revenge plan Sakura. You should watch everything carefully or you'll get hurt.'**

'_Well, that advice is all I got.'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Around the afternoon, Sakura saw the same fangirls that had been staring at her. They acted strangely sweet. The only thing that would make her feel better is going round to the secret pupil's lounge. They found that place when they were running away from fangirls.

"Okay, what movie should we watch?" Ino asked.

Of course the usual group was there. Naruto still hadn't come back from the toilet so they had to choose quickly. Everyone had finally chosen a movie and put it on. Naruto came back afterwards.

"Right, let's pick a movie!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You came back pretty quickly." Tenten noticed and what was behind him.

Sakura started to giggle. The boys looked away. Sakura finally laughed out loud following Ino and Tenten. Hinata just blushed and also looked away.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, still flummoxed.

"U-ummm, Naruto-kun, th-there's, ummm…" Hinata couldn't say it either.

"What?!" Naruto looked around frantically.

"At least put on your damn trousers!" Neji finally confessed.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down.

His trousers were still around his ankles, showing his girly patterned boxers. (A/N: Thank goodness it's boxers.) Naruto blushed deeply and frantically ran but unsuccessfully tripped. Sakura and Ino laughed even more. Hinata started to giggle aswell.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"The dobe is so stupid that he hasn't even noticed when he would walk around the hallways." Sasuke finally spoke.

Everyone was entertained by Naruto's so called accident and got on watching the movie. The movie that Ino put in wasn't an ordinary movie. Ino had put in the video of what Naruto does at home. Everyone laughed hysterically. Naruto joined in too. He didn't know that it wasn't him since he had a haircut back then.

Hours later everyone walked out of their secret meeting place. Sakura had already slept three-quarters of the movie. She had to be carried by Sasuke up to her room. The good thing is that Sakura had forgotten about her dilemma. She thought that she would be well protected by Ino. Or was she?

T.B.C…

A/N: I'm going to publish my new Naruto fanfic today. Please read it if u like but that will only be updated weekly. Reviews are much appreciated.


	7. Revenge

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

Revenge

A/N: Sorry for the late update. The internet was disconnected for a day plus got extra busy. I think that this chapter is crap so I'm just typing without thinking.

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N: I just found out that I'm sort of doing the same plot as another fanfic that I read. I might have remembered some parts and put in the story. But most things I made up which is good. Tell me in the reviews if I should delete this fanfic or not so I will stop updating for a week to see what you think.**

**.:: Recap::.**

Hours later everyone walked out of their secret meeting place. Sakura had already slept three-quarters of the movie. She had to be carried by Sasuke up to her room. The good thing is that Sakura had forgotten about her dilemma. She thought that she would be well protected by Ino. Or was she?

**.::End of recap::.**

The next day, it was really early. 5 am in the morning and 5 girls were awake and preparing. Karin laid out the blueprint sheet that was in the cafeteria the other day. The girls scanned it and revised it in their minds carefully.

"Got the stuff?" Karin ordered before they could carry out their plan.

Everyone nodded their heads seriously.

"Right, is the blonde going to be busy?"

"Yup." A girl checked.

"Good. We'll start the mission as soon as Sasuke leaves for the business thing. Got it?"

They all nodded again and got ready for class since it took them hours to take out the mistakes in their plan.

Meanwhile in Sakura's room, Ino had a bad feeling about something.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing don't worry." Ino lied.

Sakura then remembered the fangirls that were staring at here the previous day.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

'**Calm down. Ino said that she would help you.'**

'_How can I calm down? If I make one mistake on my maths test, my grade will go down!'_

'**That's the fucking thing you've been worrying about?!'**

'_Yup.'_

'**You are one big idiot.'**

A few minutes later they went downstairs for breakfast. And an hour later, they went into the classroom. When they saw Naruto come in, he had a huge belt around his waist.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Is it just me or the idiot gets dumber and dumber everyday?" Neji stated.

"I had to put this on since the incident last night." Naruto protested.

"Whatever." Tenten didn't even care. She just looked at Neji blankly. Sakura noticed this so she wanted to talk to Tenten after school. Strangely, the teacher came in time for class.

"Holy shit, Kakashi-sensei, how do you get to class on time these days?" Naruto said aloud.

"Number one, that's a secret. And number two Tsunade-sama wants you to do Physical Education this morning."

Everyone moaned. Everyone loves P.E but it always got ruined by the wacky teacher who never stops saying 'youth'. He even has a look alike in the class. Everyone did as they were told to do. Sakura was stopped by Kakashi who told her to go to Tsunade's office since she wasn't aloud to do P.E.

A few minutes later Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office. Sakura was taught some medical stuff and such. She obviously paid attention a lot but Tsunade always had to shout at the door. There were some students still wanting to ask her about some things.

A/N: Okay, moving on to lunch.

**Lunch**

At that time Sasuke had to go for the meeting and wouldn't be back until after lunch. Sakura was thankfully protected by Ino and the others. Sakura started to panic when the bell rang for the next period. It was P.E again. Sakura had to walk to Tsunade's office for another medical class. It took a while for her to walk to Tsunade's office since she started to worry a lot.

Suddenly she encountered the group of girls that were staring at her in the cafeteria the other day. Sakura gulped and decided to just walk along and ignore them. Unfortunately Karin blocked her way, giving her a mean look.

"Do you think you can just take away Sasuke like that?" She hissed.

Sakura stayed silent. She decided to just ignore her and walk away. She moved her feet but a sack was thrown over her so she was captured.

"Get me out of here!" Sakura screamed as she attempted to open the sack.

"As if! Were going to get you back after what you've done!" Karin spat out.

'_What the fuck? I've honestly done nothing wrong so why do I get the blame.'_

'**Shut up! You're captured remember. Scream your damn head off!'**

Sakura screamed as loud as she could and tried to escape. She stopped when it got colder and rustling grass was heard.

'**Hey, I think we're in the forest beside the fields.'**

'_Wow, they're god damn smart. No-one ever goes here.'_

'**Shut up and pay attention to what they're doing. This could be your last moments you know.**

'_Shit!'_

'**What?'**

'_I left the lights on in my room!'_

'**For the love of-'**

'_Shhhhhhh! I think they're doing something.'_

Sakura heard their voices and she tried to escape but she was tipped out of the sack and tied quickly with a rope. She was then dragged into the forest. Her hair got stuck in the thistle bushes and Karin noticed.

"Get me the knife." She ordered.

'**What the fuck? A knife? When we survive we are so going to sue her.'**

'_Shut up!'_

Karin was handed the knife and she cut Sakura's hair until it reached shoulder length. Sakura was then dragged again after she was finished. They went deeper into the forest and dumped her on the ground. They blindfolded her and tightened the ropes. Sakura heard items being pulled out of a bag. Sakura became very petrified.

"Help yourself girls." Karin commanded.

The fangirls started to hit, punch and kick Sakura everywhere. She was bleeding heavily as she was beat up. The girls laughed evilly as they continued. Suddenly they heard the bushes rustle and figures came out.

**A few minutes ago…**

Sasuke got out of the car and entered the school. He had a bad feeling stuck in the back of his mind. He went to Sakura's class which was P.E and she wasn't found. He went to Ino's class where the rest of the gang was.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"She went to Tsunade-sama's office since she couldn't do P.E."

"I checked there earlier and she wasn't there."

"What?!" Naruto rose from his seat.

"Dammit, she might have been attacked by fangirls!" Ino shouted.

"You knew that Sakura was attacked?" Tenten said.

"No, but I just had a bad feeling about that."

The gang sweatdropped. (A/N: you know what I mean.) They were excused from class and started to search for Sakura. It was only a minute until Tenten had an idea.

"Let's check in the forest near the fields." Tenten suggested.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because no-one ever goes to the forest so they might be hiding there."

"That's genius!" Ino said running outside.

Tenten nodded as if she knew everything. They tagged along and ran into the deep forest. Ino jumped out of the bushes. She found five girls and Sakura.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura!" Ino screamed.

"You are so going to pay!" Tenten shouted in anger.

The girls just grinned as if they weren't taking the threat seriously. Bad choice for them because Ino and Tenten marched over to them and… (A/N: Let's just say that they're trying to beat four girls in the corner. Too bad they left Karin out 0.o).

The boys and Hinata tried to stop them but they got in the fight themselves. Karin just carried on as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile in the boy's toilets Sasuke came out and anger filled him.

"What the fuck! I just go to the damn toilet and they leave me here!" Sasuke muttered.

He heard a commotion somewhere outside. He checked the football fields. He ran to the forest and went even deeper since the commotion was heard in that direction. He jumped out of the bushes and found Karin.

She stopped immediately as soon as she saw him. Ino's fight still kept going. (A/N: Too bad Hinata is in it.) Karin looked at him innocently.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Shut up bitch! Get away from my fiancé now!" He boomed.

Karin edged away. Ino noticed this so she decided to push the girls into the bushes including Karin. Ino's fight tipped over into the bushes and they were heading towards the fields.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura and untied the ropes and the blindfold. He hugged her and comforted her. She cried in pain. The next few minutes passed and it only seemed one second to them. Sasuke finally carried Sakura bridal style and they exited the forest.

"Let's get you to hospital." He said as he carried her by.

Sakura felt really safe then. They heard the ambulance and she was taken to hospital.

T.B.C…

A/N: Sorry for the crap chapter. You should have read the note I put before the story. Plus I do swear that most ideas from this fanfic I made up. It was just sort of the plot that I did (by accident. I might have remembered it somehow…).

Anyways my new fanfic might be published after Christmas if you want to know. Reviews are needed from you.

A/N: BTW I'll just give you the next title of the next chapter if I'm still carrying on. Anyways here it is:

**Hospital**

A/N: Okay, I know that it won't give a lot of hints because I have no idea what to type in there yet.


	8. Hospital

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A/N: Okay I don't really care if I copied a fanfic a little bit (lie). lol I just wanna carry on with the story. I will promise that I will try not to make the chapters boring (I think that makes sense…) Thank you for bubblebum180 for reviewing every chapter in the fanfic (even though you used _that_ name). Anyways moving on with the story!

Chapter 8 (am I right?)

Hospital (that's what I remember anyway telling you anyway…)

A/N: I still apologise for the previous chapter but I'm too lazeh to type the recap (I know that I should copy and paste and that stuff but I cannot be bothered to).

Sakura lay motionless as she lay on the white bed. Pain was throbbing throughout her body but it seemed to stop. She gained consciousness but still didn't open her eye lids.

'_Where the hell am I?_

'Wake up…' someone whispered gently and desperately in her ear.

'_Huh?'_

'Come on Sakura, wake up please!' The voice began to get louder.

'_Who's that voice again?'_

'**Ohayo!'**

'_What…'_

'**Wake up already Sakura. You're making someone worried.'**

'_What ever.'_

She slowly opened her eyes and found Sasuke beside her.

'_Then that means I'm at-_

'**Yep.'**

"HOLY CRAP!!!" She yelled as she sat up suddenly.

Sakura looked around frantically.

"Damn, I'm in hospital again." She muttered under her breath.

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Sasuke asked putting his hand under his chin.

"None of your business Uchiha."

'**Since when did you call him that?'**

"'Cause I just did." She accidentally said aloud.

"What the fuck are you saying?" He finally said.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth. Suddenly the door burst open and Ino and the rest of the gang came flooding in the room.

"Sakura, are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you sure you're alright," Ino blabbed.

"INO, GET YOUR DAMN BUT OFF OF MY LEGS!!!!" Sakura screamed in pain.

Ino looked down and quickly edged away from the bed.

"Sorry…" She apologised.

Sakura sighed in relief. Naruto was looking around suspiciously, holding Kyuubi tightly.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura finally asked.

Neji sighed. He didn't want to do the explaining for a while now. So Tenten explained.

"Don't mind him. He just had this thing in the past and you don't really need to know."

Sakura blinked. In everyone's minds (except for Sakura) they played the flashback of what happened to Naruto back then.

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_A class of six year-old children and a teacher entered Konoha hospital. They were there to find out the places in a hospital for a class trip. Unfortunately a young blonde haired boy wandered off into an operation room._

_He peered through the door and found devastating horror. Apparently a patient was having and operation _(A/N: I don't really want to think about what the patient had an operation on.). _Suddenly he was being pulled back._

_A scary looking nurse was holding a syringe. Naruto was horrified by look of the nurse._

'_I told you not to run away when you're getting your shots.' The nurse said in a queer voice._

_Naruto ran to the class _(A/N: and they happen to be there…) _screaming like a girl and crying._

_The nurse looked at a doctor._

'_Was that the wrong kid?' The doctor asked. The nurse just shrugged and searched for the little boy that she was supposed to take care of._

_The next day, Naruto became paranoid about it. His parents took him to a therapist but he was in the hospital_

(A/N: Naruto still hasn't gotten over the fear yet but he had to go there for Sakura.)

_**.::End of flashback::.**_

Sakura blinked again, still unaware of the story. Naruto had suddenly appeared under Sakura's bed, quivering.

"Just get over that stupid thing already. It's not like the nurse is working right now." Ino pointed.

"Did you hear that Kyuubi? You're right; I should never listen to the crazy woman, never." Naruto stuttered like a little boy.

Everyone shook their heads. Neji and Ino just slapped their faces. Sakura was giving the what-the-fuck-look.

For the next few hours, they tried getting Naruto out from under the bed. They had to take him home quickly before something else would happen that would make the situation worse. Sakura just slept after and hour they attempted to get Naruto out.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know I did promise to type up longer chapters but I have to stop here now. It's getting really late here and I will get scolded if I stay any longer. Plus I am so sad right now (I have a feeling that my fanfic isn't appreciated that much) Review please!


	9. Spring Break

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Naruto

A/N: School is nearly over! But I have to do my homework two days after that or I will start to panic on the last day again (if you think I'm dumb in school, think again. I guess I'm just a bit lazy). Anyway there will loads of chapters in this fanfic so brace yourself (there also might be a sequel…) Carrying on with the story.

Chapter 9  
Spring Break

A week passed and Gaara finally came back from the class trip. He went to another trip where it involved going to another city. Sakura was left alone again but still had Sasuke around (duh). Spring break began and they got into a huge fight. They made up two days later but their relationship was the same when they met each other. (A/N: Sorry, I had to skip the fighting part because the good part wouldn't start plus I cannot think of an argument.)

In Sakura's house, she invited the rest of the gang except foe Sasuke. But his mother kicked him in to try to get the relationship back again. They sat on the sofa, coping with the awkward silence. The television was on but no-one was talking. Ino was livid with the situation so she stood up with an angry face.

"Would you at least get along now?! What happened to both of you two weeks ago?!" Ino finally yelled.

They just looked at Ino blankly.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!" She growled as he let out her anger by starting to beat up Naruto.

"What the fuck Ino?! I didn't do anything!" Naruto begged as she continued.

Sakura couldn't be even bothered to stop them. Sasuke just watched them being entertained. Hinata stood up with Tenten and Neji to stop them. They restrained the furious Ino and tried to calm her down. Naruto sat on a one seated sofa where a remote control was on it. The TV switched channels. Sakura looked at Naruto.

'Wait a minute, didn't I put the remote there?'

''Shit! Quick, get it before he farts from the fifteen bowls of ramen!'

"Naruto, idiot, get the fuck off that sofa!" Sakura bellowed as she kicked Naruto off the sofa before he could 'break the wind'.

Sakura snatched the remote and relaxed on the sofa. Naruto still lay on the floor, mumbling curses under his breath. Sakura had no idea that Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru went to the kitchen for a private meeting. Naruto was dragged into the kitchen aswell after the commotion.

"Right, we have got to get Sakura and the Uchiha bastard back together again." Ino said with the new nickname.

"How do we do it though" Tenten asked eagerly.

"Well, plan one is already going to plan 'because now they're alone. Maybe they can work things out properly."

"Think again." Neji muttered as he peered through the door to the living room. "Looks like they're fighting over the remote."

"Great." Ino said sarcastically as she buried her head in her hands. "How do we get them back together?"

"Holy crap! I'm late for kendo!" Tenten cursed as she stood up, gazing at the clock.

"Shit I'm late too!" Neji agreed.

Hinata was late to get back home for a private meeting. The trio left as fast as they could.

"Okay let's meet up in the chat room on msn. Ino you better be there first since you want to do this badly, see ya!" Tenten said quickly before leaving.

"What the fuck?! Naruto wake up!" Ino didn't pay attention to what Tenten was saying but it didn't really matter anyway. They suddenly heard Sakura yelling and rushing out of the living room.

"Shit, I forgot!" She swore as she ran out of the room, heading outside.

"Does she have any fucking clubs?" Ino asked. Naruto woke up from the sudden outburst.

"Clubs... Shit, I'm gonna be late for lunch at ichiraku's!" Naruto scampered out of the house also, leaving three friends.

"What the hell is everyone doing these days? Clubs are too troublesome." Shikamaru finally spoke.

It started to rain heavily, thunder and lighting rippled across the gloomy, grey sky. Ino and Shikamaru had to home. Of course Sasuke had to take care of the house until Sakura was back.

Meanwhile at the supermarket, thirty minutes later, Sakura came out carrying a few shopping bags.

"Crap, I forgot to bring the umbrella with me." She moaned as she stepped out.

Unfortunately, she had to run since it was raining heavily. She finally got home, breathing quickly. Sakura stepped in her house, soaking wet and shivering. She put the groceries down and sat down to rest. Sasuke popped at the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Whatever just put these in the cupboard." She ordered as she wearily walked out.

"Hn, women bossing me around to make me do stupid chores." He muttered quietly.

Sakura walked up the stairs and dried herself. She wasn't feeling that well. She changed her clothes and slipped into her bed. She drifted off to sleep, even though it was already noon. Sakura woke up the next day, feeling pain throughout her body. Especially in her throat. She sat up, uneasily. She wasn't feeling good. She stumbled out of bed and found her way downstairs. The maids had their day off for a month so she only found her mother, Temari and Kankuro in the kitchen.

"Sakura..." Kankuro spoke slowly.

"Shit you're sick!" Temari yelled. 

A/N" Sorry for a short chapter again. If I have short chapters I will update quickly. If I have long chapters I won't update that often or unless I'm just in the mood for doing a quick update. Sounds fair? Reviews are much appreciated.


	10. Sick

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Just a day and a half until school is over! But you have to wait for a couple of days to let me do my homework. Thank you for the fanfic to have over 2000 people who read it (hmm, I think that makes sense). I ran out of ideas for the funny parts so I apologise if the chapter is crap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10

Sick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**.::Recap::.**

Sakura woke up the next day, feeling pain throughout her body. Especially in her throat. She sat up, uneasily. She wasn't feeling good. She stumbled out of bed and found her way downstairs. The maids had their day off for a month so she only found her mother, Temari and Kankuro in the kitchen.

"Sakura..." Kankuro spoke slowly.

"Shit you're sick!" Temari yelled.

**.::End of recap::.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sniffed.

"Do we have to call the doctor?" Temari asked while turning around to her mother.

"Don't worry, she only has a fever. She won't have to go to hospital." Her mother informed.

"Yay." Sakura cheered quietly as she punched her fist slowly into the air. Straight after that she coughed.

Meanwhile on Gaara's trip, he stopped browsing around the shop and stared blankly into sace.

"What's wrong?" A girl called Matsuri asked.

"Hmmm… I just have a bad feeling about something and I can't put my finger on it." He replied back. He continued going around the shop again, feeling uneasy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temari got Sakura back to bed and gave her the medicine. It was going to be a busy day since their mother was going on a business trip with Sasuke's mother. Temari and Kankuro had to go to their new jobs and stay at a hotel for a week.

"Sakura, remember Okaa-san is away for three weeks. We'll be back next Saturday. Get well soon!" Temari reminded before she left.

'_Great. No-one's free anymore. Ino has a date with Shikamaru again. Tenten, Hinata and Neji are in kendo. Being alone sucks.'_

'**You forgot one person.'**

'_Who?'_

The doorbell rang again and again. Sakura moaned and got up slowly. Outside, the Uchiha brothers were silently waiting for someone to open the door.

"If no-one opens the damn door, we're leaving." Sasuke said.

"I think someone's coming." Itachi said, being patient.

They stood at the door for a few minutes, it started to rain again. Sakura then opened the door, coughing. She looked at them blankly and then let them in.

"Are you sick?" Itachi asked as nicely as he could. (A/N: If you want to know why I made Itachi so nice is because Sakura's going to be his sister-in-law.)

Sakura nodded weakly and climbed back up the stairs. Itachi nudged his brother.

"PST! Follow her, remember what mother told us." He whispered.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I staying if I follow her?" Sasuke tried to whisper.

"You're her soon-to-be-husband; you can go in her room!"

"No way, I don't want to go to her damn room!" Sasuke whispered loudly.

Itachi got his phone out of his pocket and started dialling some numbers.

"If you don't go, I'll send this video to everyone in your school." Itachi threatened as he got ready to press the send button.

'**Holy shit! How the fuck did he get that video?!'**

'_Crap, now I have to listen to what he says.'_

Itachi grinned and almost laughed out loud as Sasuke climbed up the stairs, following Sakura. Sakura opened the door to her room and stepped in. Sasuke froze beside the door, stepping back a little. Itachi grinned at him again, showing the phone. Sasuke gulped but then he was pushed in the room. He tumbled in and was sprawled on the floor. Itachi slammed the door and laughed out loud. Sasuke quickly got up and banged on the door. It was locked.

"Damn you Itachi!" He screamed as he kneeled on the floor.

"There's something on your back." Sakura pointed.

Sasuke looked back and took out the sticky note.

'_If you escape from that room I will send that video of you in the party last night. Damn I am so good at doing this! Some girl called me last night saying she was Ino. She told me to do this just for two dozen boxes of cookies. Good luck with you and Sakura! XD'_

At the end of the note, Itachi drew out the plan that Ino had told him to do. Sasuke crumpled the note and banged his head on the door.

'_Damn, he had to be at the party.'_

"Shut up!" Sakura moaned as she attempted to sleep.

Sasuke turned around. He rested his head on the door. He had nothing else to do anyway. A few minutes passed and Sakura coughed a lot while Sasuke just sat there not caring.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the door was open for Ino who had just come from her date.

"Are they both in her room?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, but Sasuke is really doing nothing."

"Crap, I need to get backup. I'll be right back." And with that she dashed out of the house.

Back in Sakura's room, she sounded that her sickness got even worse.

'**When are you going to make up anyway? This is a good chance!'**

'_Shut up already!'_

'**No!!!! You're her soon-to-be-husband! Care!'**

'_What if I don't want to?'_

'**Then I'll come out.'**

'_Now way! I'm not letting you out there again!'_

Back downstairs, Ino had surprisingly come back with Naruto, Tenten and Neji. Hinata was still busy.

"Do you remember the plan last night?" Ino asked, pretending to be serious.

"I remember but _**why**_ did you have to drag me here when I was still eating my ramen?!" Naruto wailed.

"Shut up or our cover's blown." Ino covered Naruto's mouth.

The group revised their plan and made their way quietly up the stairs. They got a glass cup and put it on the door gently. They now could hear what was going on inside the room.

"Step one is according to plan!" Ino whispered joyfully.

Naruto was confused, holding Itachi's phone. He had given it to him before he went up the stairs since he was last.

'_What was I supposed to do here again?'_

'**I think he said to play the video. Go in the bathroom and watch it! It looks funny.'**

Naruto stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned on the door. He played the video and tried his best not to laugh out loud.

"I can't believe Teme did this!" Naruto chuckled quietly. When he finished watching it, he held his stomach. He dragged Tenten and Neji in the bathroom.

"Why did you drag us in here?" Neji said coldly.

"Because this!" He showed them the phone and then started giggling.

"What the fuck did Sasuke just put on?!" Tenten laughed silently.

"That is so going to ruin his reputation." Neji joined.

Ino came in and she was really angry because they left their posts.

"What are you guys doing in here? We're supposed to be spying on Sakura and the Uchiha bastard!" Ino whispered loudly.

"Look at this video." Naruto showed her the phone again. She laughed that they could almost be heard by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shut up Ino! You're the one who keeps on saying to be quiet!" Tenten whispered.

"Naruto give me that phone and let's see if we can find any more videos of this!" Ino whispered. They agreed and searched for any more videos.

"Look, there's a folder of them. Press that button."

Ino did as she was told to do. The folder opened into a massive collection of it. Everyone stared at it with delight. Naruto ran downstairs to Itachi.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Naruto asked dreamily.

"No."

"Okay." Naruto dashed back up stairs and started to watch the rest of the videos.

Meanwhile back in Sakura's room, she was asleep while she left Sasuke and his inner in an argument.

'**Why can't you just say one fucking word?'**

'_No!'_

'**Why can't you just say sorry to her?'**

'_Because I said no.'_

'**I can say it, why can't you?'**

'_Why do you want me to apologise so badly anyway?'_

'**Number one: because you started it in the first place. Number two: I know you like her…'**

'_Yeah right.'_

'…**A lot.'**

'_What? How can you say that?'_

'**Because I am you and you are me. I can tell if you like a girl or not. Just listen to me anyway.'**

'…'

'**If Itachi was here he'd say the same thing I guess. Plus he could shout his head off and you owe him another ten dollars.'**

'_Okay whatever, you win.'_

Beaten by his own inner, Sasuke crept up awkwardly to Sakura's bed. It took him a while to say that word.

"Sakura, about three days ago, I'm umm-"

"Forgive you." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh?"

"I know you were going to say sorry so I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I ummm, I-"

To Sasuke, the last part Sakura said was something the he couldn't believe. It was like he deaf on the last part but he heard it perfectly. He had no idea what to say.

'**Did I just hear that phrase?'**

'_Did I hear that right?'_

'**Well, it's all clear to us now.'**

Sasuke felt something that he never felt before.

'**Dude, its official that you now love her.'**

'_How can you tell?'_

'**Because you're having this weird aura and feeling around you. It's creeping me out a bit.'**

Sakura woke up and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as caring as he could.

"Wait a minute, if you're like that then…"

'_HOLY SHIT, that wasn't a dream!'_

'…'

"Don't worry, I was like that too." Sasuke put his arm around her. Sakura looked a bit sicker than before. "Do you have to take your medicine again?"

Back in the bathroom, they had finished watching the collection of videos. They copied the entire folder into Tenten's phone since she was the only person who had hers.

"I can't wait until I put this on DVD." Tenten laughed to herself.

Itachi opened the bathroom door.

"Hey guys, their done making up." He informed. "You can go home now."

"Well that was a good mission." Ino said stretching her arms.

"We haven't done a single thing." Neji said shaking his head.

"Quick, get out 'cause I need to go." Itachi asked desperately.

They rushed out of the bathroom to let him in.

"Who wants to go and eat ramen?" Naruto suggested. Strangely everyone agreed and made their way outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I'm publishing my new fanfic but it's not a Naruto fanfic. Plus to my other Naruto fanfic, I am deleting it tomorrow. I like playing the glocs. Sorry that was really random. Reviews are much appreciated.


	11. Holiday Plan

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!!!! I just got back from school and now I'm typing this. Sorry if the previous chapter was boring. I have run out of ideas for the fanfic so I am doing like a tiny timeskip, after Sakura has recovered from being sick. Hope you like it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 11

Holiday plan

(A/N: Sorry, no recap.)

The clock ticked loudly, counting every second that passed. Sakura looked around suspiciously. Everyone sat motionless on the sofa. Naruto was sweating and was getting impatient and annoyed.

"SOMEONE PLEASE DO ONE GOD DAMN THING!" Naruto screamed as he stood up from his seat.

"Face it Naruto, we have nothing to do." Sakura moaned with her hands on her chin.

"Fine, I'll just go into the kitchen and eat ramen."

"What ramen? You already ate 47 bowls already!"

Itachi then walked into the room carelessly. Everyone eyed him.

"Uhhh… Sasuke, mother wants you." Itachi said slowly.

"What? Again?" He stood up and walked over to the door, following his brother.

"So, what do we do now?" Tenten asked boringly.

Everyone stayed silent. Their thoughts were filling up their minds.

'_What the hell should we do?' _Sakura thought.

'**It is spring break so why don't we all go somewhere?'**

Ino's strange thoughts came to her aswell.

'_Okay so if I put that in Naruto's ramen, he will never eat it again! That's a good idea me!'_

Hinata just sat there with silent thoughts.

'…'

Tenten had put her earphones on and listened to her ipod.

'_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding of love.' _(A/N: Lol, its Leona's song. That was the first song that popped into my head anyway plus everyone keeps singing it in my school. Even at the school disco they played that!)

Naruto just sweated, moving his eyeballs frantically.

'_Dammit, I shouldn't have had the third milkshake. Now I need to go to the fucking bathroom! I don't even know where it is!'_

Sasuke finally came back with Itachi, who was very happy indeed.

"We're going to a camping trip." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"We're going on a camping trip." He said still mumbling but a bit louder.

Everyone said it again which made Sasuke pissed off.

"WE'RE GOING ON A DAMN CAMPING TRIP OKAY!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone blinked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter again. Sorry if this was boring too. Check out my new Naruto fanfic. Although there might be a little humour in it… Reviews are much appreciated and reading my new fanfic!

**Sorry guys! I'm going to have to put this fanfic on hold for a little while. Please forgive me but I have no ideas anymore. I will start to update when I have an idea.**


	12. Camping Trip

Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Nothing much to say really…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 12

Camping Trip

**.::Recap::.**

Sasuke finally came back with Itachi, who was very happy indeed.

"We're going to a camping trip." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"We're going on a camping trip." He said still mumbling but a bit louder.

Everyone said it again which made Sasuke pissed off.

"WE'RE GOING ON A DAMN CAMPING TRIP OKAY!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone blinked.

**.::End of recap::.**

The next day they woke up early. Sakura checked if she got everything ready in her bags. She then heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs, carrying her bags with her.

"Get in the car; I have to pick up the rest of us." Sasuke informed.

Sakura nodded and did as she was told to do. Sakura put her bags in the boot and sat in the front seat with Sasuke.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Sasuke then drove off to Tenten's house which was the nearest. Sakura knocked on the door and Tenten opened the door and squealed in delight.

"I've never gone camping before so this should be fun!" Tenten said vigorously.

"Get in the car quickly. We have to get the others." Sakura ordered.

Tenten got in and they drove off. Next place was the Hyuuga's mansion where Neji and Hinata were. Next they went to Ino's house. Then Naruto and last but not least, Shikamaru.

"ROAD TRIP!!!! WOOHOO!!!" Naruto screamed when everyone was in the large car.

"Shut up Naruto! We'll get a headache and you'll regret doing that." Ino threatened covering her ears with her hands.

The trip was long and most of them fell asleep. Sakura of course did because she didn't have enough sleep. They arrived at a forest clearing with a big wooden mansion standing if front of the car.

"WAKE UP!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!" Sasuke bellowed.

Everyone woke up from the surprise. "We're here already?" Ino said rubbing her eyes and then stretching. They got out of the car and got their luggage. Tenten took out her bag from the boot and it started to wriggle. Tenten looked at it and suddenly began to bark.

"Tenten, your bag's barking." Naruto informed pointing at it.

"Good job captain obvious, now tell us something we don't know." Ino said sarcastically.

Tenten opened her bag and found a puppy in her bag.

"Princess, how did you get here?" Tenten was very surprised.

Naruto ran to the dog and hugged it and stoked it.

"You called you dog Princess?" Sasuke giggled.

"No, it's my sister's puppy. She must've jumped into the bag this morning. I better call my sister before she freaks." Tenten said walking into an open space, getting her phone out.

Everyone then walked inside and stared at how big the outdoor mansion was.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison.

They ran childishly upstairs and found their names on the doors. They each had a balcony with a bathroom (thank goodness). Plus a big bed with silk covers.

"I could get used to this." Naruto said lying on the bed.

They all gathered downstairs when they finished unpacking and started to get ready for breakfast since they didn't have it before they left. Of course the puppy still tagged along and ate some sausages.

An hour later everyone finished and left the dining hall except for naruto and Princess. Sakura and Tenten came back a few minutes later and found Naruto kneeling on both knees.

"I can never forgive you! You have deceived me too often. There can be no excuse for what you have done today. Once you were my princess. Now your disguise has been replaced by your true face. How can you stand there in silence? Have you no defence, nothing to convince me that I have made a drastic mistake?- No, do not pull my sleeve. Do not try to kiss my feet. Leave my sight forever in disgrace!" Naruto spoke dramatically.

Tenten then picked up Princes and stroked her.

"Don't be so dramatic, Naruto. She's only eaten your sausages, and she is only a dog."

"Your damn dog ate my last sausages!"

"So what, you already took 46 of them earlier!"

Sakura left the quarrelling people. She went upstairs and went into her room where she leaned across the balcony.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I got busy with my other fanfic and got a bit carried away. Merry Christmas!


End file.
